


I Hate You

by Skeletonbrothersreptilelovers



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap, F/M, Never again, Not what you think, Regrets, fun times, underswap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 12:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15534621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeletonbrothersreptilelovers/pseuds/Skeletonbrothersreptilelovers
Summary: You can't believe Papyrus did this. He regrets it too. Both of you hate him.





	I Hate You

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for clicking on my story! ^^ I sincerely hope you enjoy <3  
> I'm still improving my writing so feedback on what I should improve is greatly appreciated! I won't be offended if you point out something I did wrong/could do better, so no worries!

“I hate you Papyrus.” At that moment, you did. You can’t believe he did this to you. You wouldn’t have been in this situation if it wasn’t for him. You should’ve listened to his brother’s warnings.

“I know ya do. I hate me too,” he says in a strained tone. You could feel his eyes on you, but you don’t dare look at him. You keep your eyes squeezed shut.

“No, don’t look at me. Look at where we are right now. We are here because of your decisions and you have to live with them now.”

“’m sorry, I really am. I shouldn’t’ve done this. I regret it.” You could feel him trembling beside you, and you felt a little guilty. At least you did until you opened your eyes to glance at him.

Only to see that the roller coaster was about to go over the top.

“I hate you,” you say right before the drop.

A screams tears through your throat as you tightly grip the handlebars. Papyrus was gripping onto you, keeping his mouth shut tight. That was all he could do to keep from screaming.

Why did you let him talk you into this? You knew it was a bad idea. Sans knew it was a bad idea (although he wants to ride it next despite his own words). Hell, Papyrus knew it was a bad idea but claimed to be too lazy to care if ideas are good or bad. You can’t believe he talked you into getting on this horrible ride.

Papyrus was regretting it too. The drop was way higher when you’re actually on it, and he wasn’t prepared for it. You felt regret as soon as you set on the ride, he felt regret after a minute of going up the track and not even being half way there.

It doesn’t last long. After the drop, the ride pretty much zooms through the rest of the track within a couple of minutes or so. After it stops, Papyrus wastes no time jumping out of the seat. You take a little more time to breathe in a couple of deep breaths before finally loosening your grip and joining him. Your fingers are sore from how hard you gripped onto the handlebars, and there are tiny holes where Papyrus gripped the sleeves on your sweater.

 “I hate you. I’m never listening to you again,” you mumble, but both of you knew you didn’t mean it.

“I know, I’m sorry. I shoulda listened to ya and Sans.” Speaking of Sans, he pops up as soon as Papyrus finishes speaking. “Oh, heya bro. What took ya so long?”

Sans snickers for a moment before holding a couple of pieces of paper up. “I WAS BUSY BUYING SOME PICTURES!”

Both you and Papyrus glance at each other before snatching the pictures from Sans. The pictures are of you and Papyrus right as the drop begins, right after you hit the bottom of the drop, and right before the ride stops. You could see the terror and regret in Papyrus’s facial expression (you’ve never seen his eye sockets so wide before) while you looked 100% done with this bullshit (and your mouth was open due to saying ‘I hate you’). The next one, Papyrus was clinging onto your sleeves with his eyes and mouth shut tightly, and you could see how your knuckles were white from gripping the handles so tightly despite the bad quality.

The last one was your favorite. Papyrus was slightly blurry from already trying to jump out of the seat despite the ride still moving (albeit very slowly). Your hair was wild and you had the funniest expression on your face. You could see your hoodie sleeve slightly following after Papyrus where his fingernails were caught on it (that must be why there are tiny holes, he ripped his hand free from it).

Both you and Papyrus burst out laughing at the same time.

“Holy shit, this is the best!” Sans tsks at your bad language but otherwise keeps quiet.

“This made it worth it. I would ride this ride with ya again just to have these pictures if I had to,” Papyrus says, his laughter calming down to a quiet snicker.

“NO, YOU CAN’T! YOU SAID YOU WOULD RIDE WITH ME NEXT!”  

You can see Papyrus visibly begin to sweat.

“Uh, bro, maybe we should-”

“Well, a promise is a promise. I hope you two have fun!” you sing happily, sending a smirk over Papyrus’s way whenever he shots you a glare. You jump up and press a quick kiss to his cheekbone as a small apology, but this was his payback for forcing you to ride plus all the other times he’s done something to you.

You chuckle at Sans enthusiastic voice talking about how excited he was to ride

Poor Sans.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading all the way to the end <3 I hope it was good! ^^  
> Again, feedback if greatly appreciated! It's hard to improve if you don't know what you're doing wrong after all!


End file.
